Bet your Bottom
by General-Fullbuster
Summary: After an argument over a video game the team has a bet where their bottoms are literally on the line. Spank fic.


"And that makes it five to nothing." Artemis said smirking.

"Aw man, no fair, you cheated." Wally said frowning.

"How could I have possibly cheated Wally?" She asked raising her eyebrow.

"I don't know, you just did!" He snapped back.

Megan who had just walked into the room looked over and saw the two sitting on the couch playing that Street Fighter game again. She never really understood the appeal. Sure she played every once in a while, she was told she was pretty good at it, but Wally and Artemis always took it so seriously. "Having a hard time Wally?"

Before he could answer Zatanna laughed. "That's a understatement. He's hardly even been able to touch Artemis. I just don't think this game is your forte Wally."

Wally scoffed. "It is so my thing! I just haven't found the right character yet!" He said crossing his arms.

Artemis laughed. "Oh please, would you just admit that I have you pegged. You can't even get off a basic combo." She said laying back on the couch.

"Look, it's just that I press the buttons to fast for the controller to keep up! If they had a character that could match my speed I would totally have you beat."

"Wally, you stink at fighting games. It's just a fact." Artemis said rolling her eyes.

"Are you sure your not just embarrassed because you got beaten by a girl?" Robin asked with a hint of amusement. Zatanna looked over at him curiously.

"Why would he be embarrassed about that?" She asked.

Robin realized what he said and froze. "Well... I don't think anything is wrong with that, but this is Wally so... you know."

She smiled. "Nice save Wonder boy."

"I believe what my chicken hearted friend was trying to say, is that boys are generally better than girls at video games." Wally said placing his hands behind his head.

"Says the guy who I just wept the floor with." Artemis said.

Raquel shook her head. "That has to be a joke right? Girls are way better than video games then boys are. I mean yeah guys play video games a lot more, but that's only because their so competitive about everything."

Robin laughed. "Please, I could play circles around any girl in this room."  
"That's big talk bird boy? Care to back it up?" Zatanna asked.

Wally turned towards their male teammates. Connor was lifting weights, and Kaldur was simply sitting and reading a book. "Hey Kaldur, Connor, back us up here." Wally said looking towards their two fellow male teammates.

"I believe it would be better if I stayed out of this."

"Boo!" Wally shouted. "How about you Connor. I bet your with us, right man?"

Connor set his weights down and scratched his head. "I don't know. I guess I haven't really seen a lot of girls that play video games. I mean there are some at tournaments and stuff, but they never win."

Artemis frowned. "You mean that stupid EVO thing? That is so bogus. In a competition with like a hundred boys and ten girls, of course a boy is going to win!"

"Oh whatever! A girl never wins those things because they CAN'T win those things. Boys are just better at video games then boys, it's a scientific fact!" Wally said.

"Do you have any idea how sexist you sound right now?" Artemis said placing her hands on her hips.

"I speak the truth!" He said pointing into the air.

"If it's a scientific fact why is it that I just beat you?!" She asked annoyed.

"Because you cheated! I'm telling you, if this were a fair game I'd whip your butt any day of the week!" He said

She shook her head at him and then grew a smirk on her face. "How about we make a little wager then?" Wally looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Four vs Four, boys vs girls."

"And what are we wagering?" Wally asked.

Artemis thought for a moment. "Hold on a sec." She ran off and went through the Zeta Tube. They waited a few minutes and the blonde returned holding a wrapped up item.

She unwrapped the object and revealed it to be a thick paddle with holes in it. "Whoa, you still get spankings?" Wally asked.

Artemis rolled her eyes but ignored the comment. "It's my moms old sorority paddle you perv. You said you could whip by butt any day of the week. So, the winners get to whip the losers butts, literally."

"So wait, the loser gets paddled?" Wally asked. "That is the dumbest bet I have ever heard."

She gave him a sly smile. "You sure you not just scared of getting your butt whooped by a girl?" Artemis said.

"Oh, you are so on!" Wally said. Robin shook his head disappointed in how easily his friend had been baited into this. "The loser have to take five swats, over their underwear!" He said daringly.

Artemis smirked right back at him. "Fine by me! I bet you wear Flash underwear."

"This sounds incredibly childish and juvenile." Kaldur said sighing. This was going to end up just like the time they played strip poker.

"C'mon guys, we got this!" Wally said turning towards the other males.

Robin sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "Okay, I guess I'm in." If they lost he could just pull disappearing act.

"I'm in too then. I'm not passing up the chance to say I literally spanked the boy wonder." Zatanna said smiling.

"A bet, sounds like fun." Megan said. "What about you Connor?"

"Whatever." The Kryptonian said with indifference. Even if they lost it wasn't as if they could do any damage to him with that flimsy piece of wood.

"I'm totally in." Raquel said.

"What about you Kaldur?" Wally asked. The Atlantian looked hesitant. He usually avoided taking part in childish things like this. "Oh come on Kaldur! We have to do this! It's a matter of male pride!"

Kaldur sighed. "Very well."

"Alright! We got a match! First up is me and you Artemis! I'm getting some major payback!" Wally said grabbing a controller. Artemis grabbed one as well and the two chose characters. The game went just as everyone had expected. Artemis won two rounds right off the bat.

"Dang it!"

Wally threw his controller aside and the girls all cheered."You better brace yourself for that butt whooping West!" Artemis said throwing her hands into the air.

The red head looked at her infuriated and Robin placed a hand on his shoulder. "Look man, to be honest we all kind of expected you to lose. We'll cut the slack." He said reassuringly. He grabbed a controller and then took a seat on the couch. "So, whose stepping up?"

Zatanna grabbed the controller from Artemis. "You sure you want to do this Z? Not to late to flake out?" Robin said teasingly.

"Oh please, you don't stand a chance." She said smirking.

To everyone surprise Robin was incredibly skilled at the game. Though Robin didn't look it, he was a big fan of fighting games. He watched the steams online all the time. It didn't take him long to get a perfect on Zatanna.

"I'll do easy on you with the paddle." Robin said winking at her.

"We haven't lost yet." She said passing the controller to Megan.

"Heads up Connor." Robin said tossing him the controller.

He looked rather uncomfortable holding it in his hands. Connor was never into video games, and he'd never played this one before. Megan had beaten him with ease. "Just one left. Wrap this up Raquel." Megan said tossing her the controller.

"C'mon Kaldur, it's all up to you!" Wally said as Connor bitterly passed the controller over to the boy. "You got this! Just keep your eye on the prize."

Raquel smiled towards the girls. "I got this."

Kaldur held the controller around for a while until he got a feel of it. Raquel won the first round with relative ease, and it looked as if the girls had them pegged. But the next two rounds Kaldur seemed to turn the tides completely. "Wow, that was a pretty could comeback." Robin said.

"I suppose I simply needed a 'feel' for the game." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"So it's two to two. Whose playing for the tiebreaker?" Artemis asked.

Wally patted Robin on the shoulder. "Well, we're sending Robin."

"Then we're sending Megan. Best player vs best player." Zatanna said crossing her arm.

Robin and Megan both grabbed the controllers and started the game. The first round was incredibly close, but Robin had managed to pull off a swift victory with an quickly combo. The second round was just as heated.

"Hang in there Robin!" Wally yelled as he gripped the back of the sofa tightly.

"C'mon Megan, you got him! Just a little more!" Artemis yelled.

Megan had Robin on the ropes and he only had an inch of health left. Megan's character dived down at Robin's, but seconds before it landed he activated his Ultra Combo finishing her off and securing victory for the boys.

"Yes!" Wally said throwing his hands into the air. "We win!"  
"What are you so smug about? You didn't even win your match." Artemis said bitterly.

He smiled and put an arm around her shoulder. "Doesn't really matter. You said boys vs girls, and boys won. Now I believe it's time to discuss that little wager?" He asked slyly.

"Oh c'mon, you guys aren't really going to paddle us right?" Zatanna asked, a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"You ladies chickening out?" Robin asked.

The four girls exchanged quick glances. Artemis then began walking off. "Hey, you can't just back out of the bet!" Wally said.

"Would you cool it. I'm not backing out. I just need to... change." She said.

"Me too!" Raquel and Zatanna said sprinting towards their rooms.

The boys looked at Megan who shrugged. "I can just change mine." She said simply.

========================

Shortly after the other three girls returned, they went over just how this would work. After a few minutes of bickering they decided. "Okay, so you get five with the paddle over your underwear. If you move out of position the swat doesn't count." Wally said.

"And once you get your five you stand in front of the wall with your hands behind your head. You get to pull your pants back up fifteen minutes AFTER everyone gets their swats. But if you rub or talk while your facing the wall you get another three swats and the fifteen minute restart. Sound fair?" Robin said.

The girls all looked at each other and then nodded. "Okay, then whose first?"

An awkward silence took over the room. "Okay, I'll go first. Might as well go ahead and get it over with." She said. She stepped forward and then sighed. She unhooked her belt and then dropped her pants revealing a pair of black boy shorts.

She bent over and placed her hands on the table in front of the couch. Wally nudged Kaldur who sighed. He didn't really want to do this. He had planned to just give her a few quick smacks and be done with it, but the guys had told him it would ruin the whole point of winning the bet if he didn't at least make it sting.

And truthfully Raquel had been a little cheeky towards him lately. Maybe this would straighten her out. He brought the paddle back and then swung. It landed with a crack that echoed throughout the room and caused all the girls to wince. Raquel jumped up and grabbed her butt.

"OW! OW! OW! Kaldur, that was way too hard!" She said rubbing her butt.

Wally and Robin clapped with approval. "Getting her to jump on the first one, nice job man. And since she moved that means it doesn't count."

"And an extra one for rubbing!" Robin added.

"He is right Raquel. You still have six more swats to receive." Kaldur said.

Raquel gave a disheartened look. "But it hurts."

"It's supposed to hurt, it's a paddling. Now bend back over and take it like a big girl." Wally instructed.

Raquel reluctantly bent back over and placed her hands on the table. Kaldur tapped her bottom with the paddle before bringing it back and then swinging again. Another loud crack filled the room Raquel stomped her foot on the ground but held her position. Before she could brace herself for the next blow, the second and third swat came in succession.

"OH! OW!"

Kaldur brought the paddle back again and stared down at the cringing Raquel. As much as he tried to compose himself, he couldn't help but notice. her round rear end. He liked the way it bounced after each swat. He tapped her bottom again. "Three more."

He brought the last three down in rapid succession. "OW! OW! OUCH!" Raquel squealed and sqiurmed but stayed in position.

"All done." Kaldur said.

Raquel stood up and resisted the urge to rub her backside. She knew if she did it would only get her another swat. She walked towards the wall next to the TV and faced it placing her hands behind her head. As she did the girls noticed the imprint left on her rear by the paddle.

"So, whose next?" Robin asked. The girls were once again silent. No one wanted to volunteer after seeing that. "What, no takers? Not even you Z? You seemed so confident earlier."

Zatanna grew a slight blush and pouted as a smirk grew across the boy wonders face. "I guess I'll go next." Megan said rubbing her arm.

Rather than removing her skirt the girl simply morphed it into a pair of boy shorts like Raquel's, only blue. She took the same position and Aqualad handed the paddle to Connor. The Kryptonian wasted no time delivering all five swats at once. "OW! OW! OUCH! OW!"

Connor brought the paddle back and put a little extra into the last blow. "Yeow!" Megan jumped up and began jumping from foot to foot. "Oh, that stings! Connor, why did you have to hit me so hard?" A now teary eyed Megan asked.

"I barely tapped you."  
Megan pouted but joined Raquel standing in front of the wall. "Next." Wally said looking towards Artemis and Zatanna. It was clear neither of them were too eager about going. While neither Wally or Robin was as strong as Kaldur or Connor, they'd seen what that piece of wood could do to them.

Robin stepped forward and held out his hand towards Zatanna. "C'mon Z, it won't be that bad."

Zatanna sighed and took his hand. "Well aren't you just the little gentlemen." He helped her up and guided her over to the table. Zatanna dropped her pants showing off a pair of pink stain panties. Robin looked down at the girl's cute bottom. It was small, but tight and perky.

Zatanna turned and noticed Robin staring. "You like them?" She asked smirking.

"Their cute." Robin commented.

"Cute enough to get me out of a paddling?" She asked hopefully.

"Almost, but not quite." He said smirking back at her.

"Was worth a shot." She said as she bent over and placed her hands on the table. "Your still going to take it easy on me thought right?"

Robin chuckled. "Well, I was going to, but after the show Connor and Kaldur put on, I can't let them show me up. Besides, you can handle it. Your a big girl."

"And your a bully." She said pouting.

Robin swung and the first swat landed with a crack. "Oh!" Zatanna winced and squirmed a bit. It had hurt quite a bit, but she felt something else. Something different. Was she getting turned on by this? No. Zatanna knew she was a bit of an oddball, but spanking. No way.

She felt Robin tapping the paddle against her bottom. He was taking his sweet time with this. "Oh, your just teasing me!" Zatanna said frowning.

"Ah, ah, young lady. I'm not going to give you the next one till you look back forward." Robin said tauntingly.

"Yes sir." Zatanna said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes at him. She still smirked. They always enjoyed teasing each other, and somehow she still found it amusing in this situation.

He brought the paddle back again and swung. "Ow!" She yelped. This time she was pretty sure what she felt was arousal. "Is that all you got Robin?" She asked.

"Oh, she's calling you weak dude!" Wally taunted.

Robin smiled and tapped her bottom again. "Well, I was trying to take a little easy on you, but since you asked for it."  
"Bring your best bird boy." She said wiggling her butt.

He swung again. "OUCH!" Zatanna jumped up and began rubbing her butt. She looked back at Robin in disbelief. He had been holding back.

"That's one for jumping up and another for rubbing." He said smugly.

She pouted. "You cheated!"

"Hey, I told you I was going to take it easy on you. Not my fault you wanted to poke the bear. Now you have five more to go." He said pointing back to the table with the paddle. "If you think you can handle it that is."

Zatanna gave him a challenging look. "I can take anything you dish out." She said bending back over. "Now do your worst."

Robin swung the paddle as hard as he could. "OW... OW... UH... OW!" Robin had spaced out the swats hoping to catch the girl off guards, but she held strong. After a few second he decided her had teased her enough and brought the paddle back to deliver the final swat. "OUCH!"

Robin helped Zatanna back up to her feet. "Have to admit, you took it like a champ."

"Well, not exactly my first experience with the paddle. Though daddy never hit that hard." She admitted. As she walked past him to take her place in front of the wall she noticed Robin glancing at her rear. Compared to Megan's and Raquel's hers was bright red. "You like what you see?"

Robin swung the paddle again causing her to jump. "No talking, remember?"

After she took her place next to Megan, Wally turned towards Artemis. "And we save the most naughty one for last. Step on up Artemis." He said smirking.

The blonde crossed her arms and stood up from the couch. "This is so not fair. If this was a one on one this would be so reversed."

"Probably, but it isn't. So bend that naughty butt over and lets get started." He said spinning the paddle in his hands. Artemis sighed and dropped her pants showing pair of yellow boy shorts. "Huh, was expecting green."

"Oh shut up!" Artemis snapped.

She bent over the table and then braced herself. Wally tapped her butt and then brought the paddle back. "OW!" Artemis winced and stomped her foot on the ground. She cursed under her breath and wiggled her bottom.

She knew this wasn't going to be like the play swats she got from her mom and her old sorority friends, but that was way more painful than she expected. "Aw, I was hoping for you to break position. Looks like I got to put a little more in the next one. Oh, and feel free to cry whenever you want Artemis. No shame in it." Wally taunted.

Artemis gritted her teeth and steeled herself for the next blow. She wasn't going to break position or cry, not for Wally anyway. He brought the paddle back again. "OOH!" Artemis once again stomped her foot against the ground.

Wally pressed the paddle up against her butt. "There we go, nice and red." He said as he rubbed the paddle against her rear. "Does it FEEL nice and red Artemis?"

"Would you stop torturing me and just get on with it!" Artemis snapped.

"Now where would the fun in that be?" He asked. He brought the paddle back and grabbed the handle with both hands. "And, batter up!"

She swung and a loud crack echoed throughout the room. Artemis yelled out in pain but somehow managed to stay in position. "Oh, that hurts! That really hurts!" She said biting her lip.

"Hey Wally, I thought you were going to make her jumped back now. What's the deal?" Robin asked smirking.

Wally frowned and brought the paddle back again. "I totally got it this time!" He said. He swung as hard as he could and the paddle smacked against her rear.

"OUCH!"

Artemis bit her lip and banged her fist against the table, but she stayed bent over the table. She fought back the tears in her eyes unwilling to give Wally the satisfaction of making her cry. Not wanting to give her the chance to brace herself for the next swat, Wally wasted no time and quickly pulled the paddle back and swung again.

"OW!"

"Aw man! I can't believe I didn't get her to jump!" Wally complained.

Artemis rose from the table and fought hard against the urge to rub her stinging backside. She was glad she was going to be facing the wall, she didn't think she could bare showing her tears to the redhead.

The time went by quicker than expected. The girls had to start over once for Artemis who got caught rubbing her bottom. Wally had managed to make her jump the second time around, and she even shed a few tears. The second and final time was for Zatanna who had whispered something to Megan.

"Okay, time's up ladies." Robin said.  
The girls all let out relieved sighs. "Man, that was a drag." Artemis rubbing her butt. "You didn't have to hit me so hard you jerk!" She snapped at Wally.

"I have something that might get rid of the sting." Megan said walking towards her room. The others followed after her eager to get rid of the pain as soon as possible.

When they left Robin turned towards Wally. "Please tell me you got that on video."

"Every single second!" Wally said pulling out a video camera from behind his back.


End file.
